As one of test facilitation methods for solving the difficulty of a test of a large-scale complex semiconductor integrated circuit, a logic BIST (Built-In Self Test) is used. In the logic BIST, a test pattern is generated and input to a logic circuit. A test result output from the logic circuit is compressed, and the compressed value is analyzed. In the logic BIST, these operations are automatically performed in a semiconductor integrated circuit.